


Starlight Glimmer is being punished by Twilight Sparkle

by FadedJaded7867



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Death, Enemas, F/F, Gore, Scat, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedJaded7867/pseuds/FadedJaded7867
Summary: After Starlight glimmer saw the error in her ways she came to Twilight to be forgiven for her sins...little did she knew what would be store for the poor mare.





	Starlight Glimmer is being punished by Twilight Sparkle

The lilac colored mare felt cold purple hooves against her thighs and whimpered only to be shushed by the alicorn with a light tap against Starlights bare bottom.

"I promise I'll be good, please don't punish me" with tears forming at the edge of her persian blue eyes the unicorn begged for mercy even though she knew she won't receive any from the strict mare.

"Do you want to be forgiven or not? This is the only way dear Starlight" Twilight replied as she felt the mare's soft virgin pussy lips before slowly spreading them.

"What are you gonna--ow!" Starlight let out a Yelp as she felt her pussy lips being spanked by a small, black, leather whip. She could already feel her pussy beginning to sting after a second.

"Your such a fucken slut, your juices are dripping on my hardwood floor" Twilight replied with an irritated tone as she stopped and went to go grab something.

"My pussy stings so bad..." Starlight muttered silently to herself as she heard water running in the kitchen and shivered in anticipation of what's to come.

"Have you ever had an enema before?" Twilight with a smile on her face as she lubbed up the tip of the syringe before filling it up with cold water.

"En-Enema?! Please don't do that! Anything but that!" The naughty mares tears began to fall off her cheeks and onto the floor along with her pussy juice. She was at least glad that they were alone here without any witnesses.

"You think you're in a position to beg for mercy? Spill one drop and you'll get another spanking" Twilight said with a dominate tone as she lubed up the mares tight ass. "Don't fight me or you'll regret it" The purple mare yelled as she slapped the victim across her ass to allow her to put in the syringe in probably.

"C-cold! Please take it--owww!" Starlight was already whining as the cold water was slowly entering her bowl as she began to cramp up around her expanding stomach.

"Hold it in, you can do that can you?" Twilight replied as she held the enema in place with her magic while lightly massaging Starlights stomach to ease the pain for her victim.

"I'm about to burst! Please, I need the--" The mare's eyes turned red and puffy from crying out in pain from the enema expanding her stomach so much. But then she felt a small butplug go up her ass to prevent her from leaking.

"You honestly think I'm gonna let you ruin my floor? I'll be back in 5 minutes, reflect on your punishment until then" Twilight said with a annoyed tone as she walked back the kitchen to properly sanitize and clean the equipment for next time.  
Barley two minutes in the poor mare was shaking her hips in an attempt to get her mind of her huge stomach and the cold water in your bowels.

"You can release on the floor" Twilight walked in with a grim smile on her face as she watched the poor mare shake violently in embarrassment.

"On the floor...I-infront of you?" Starlight began crying as it was painful holding in the water in her stomach any longer. 

"Release it on the floor like the dirty fucken slut you are!" Twilight replied back as she sat down on a chair enjoying the view.

"Aaaahhh~!" Starlight released her muscles around her ass as she felt smooth pieces of shit land all around her which was mixed with warm water pooling around her legs.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Twilight said as she clapped her purple hooves and went to clean up the area around her victim before rewarding the mare later.

"Twilight...? What are you doing to me next?" Starlight was nervously anticipating on what the mare will do to her next when all the sudden she felt something cold and metal run down her stomach.

"I wonder how your organs will look like from outside your body..." the mare started laughing manically as she saw the mare almost stop breathing from fear and anxiety.

"What are you gonna do to me...?! Are you gonna murder me?!" Starlight tried to break free and run free but her horn had a anti-magic ring placed on it, preventing her from escaping. 

"Twilight...! Applejac--" just when Twilight was going to cut open the poor mare in chains she was tackled to the floor by a light blue mare.

"Get off of me! You don't understand! This is all in the name of science!" Twilight felt the heavy weight of the strong mare as she felt her pussy get wet from the adrenaline.

"What the fuck Twilight? Where you really about to murder somepony?!" Rainbow dash had her hooves on her bestfriend refusing to let go.

"You better get the fuck off me if you don't want to end up like her!" Twilight was about to use her magic fortunately a book that was at the edge of her numerous bookshelves fell off and hit her forehead, knocking her out cold.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the ever loving fuck is wrong with everyone?!" Rainbow dash paced around the room before setting Starlight free and calling the police.

25 minutes later....  
After the cops searched around Twilight's treehouse they found several decomposing bodies that were buried away in her bedroom closet. There were other dead bodies but they were so unrecognizable due to their mutilated bodies and organs which were no where to be found.

"I can't believe our dear Twilight would do something like this..." applejack said as she clinged to her cowboy hat as she watched her freind being forced into a police car.

"...." every pony just starred at Twilights house and just stayed silent until they saw starlight burst into tears while throwing up on the green soft grass.

"Starlight?!" Everyone watched as the pony collapsed on the ground as Rarity called the ambulance but it would've been too late. The poor mare would've already succumbed to the poison.

"....I'm taking you all down with me" Twilight said silently to herself as she purposely put snake venom inside of the enema that she gave Starlight.


End file.
